


Escaping Reality (The Haunted Living Remix)  [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Northwest Territories are harsh, but Fraser's family has a history of sticking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Reality (The Haunted Living Remix)  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escaping Reality (The Haunted Living Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87120) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/myxd)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/escaping-reality-haunted-living-remix) | 4.5 MB | 06:35


End file.
